fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Wally
Wally is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. His three Pokémon are Kecleon, Roselia and Flygon. Overview Wally is a very unpredictable fighter, with all of his Pokémon being versatile, but most importantly being able to obscure their locations; Kecleon turns invisible, Roselia can create pollen clouds and Flygon can summon sandstorms and outright fly offscreen. Each of his three Pokémon also have different attributes and playstyle, making him very versatile. However, he has to take advantage of his unpredictability to truly shine, because he is otherwise quite underwhelming. Kecleon is a "grappler", but an unusual one at that, being a lot smaller and faster than most grapplers but dealing less damage. Kecleon is also capable of turning invisible for a short time, making it quite unpredictable, and outside of its grabbing moves, it boasts rather long range thanks to its toungue. However, it's fairly frail, and once again, it doesn't deal that much damage. It is relatively small and light, though, which makes it hard to combo. Its Light Attacks are faster than its Heavy Attacks, which deal more damage and have far more range. Its Special Attacks includes its ability to turn invisible and its grappling moves. Roselia is a fast and mobile Pokémon with a very versatile moveset filled with support options. However, its damage output is even more underwhelming than Kecleon's, although it's smaller and has quite a lot of health for its size, along with light weight that makes it hard to combo. It's also capable of creating pollen cloud to obscure the vision of foes, making it even harder to attack. Roselia's main role in Wally's team is not to stay out for long, but rather to make the job of its other two partners easier. Its Light Attacks have high hitstun, while its Heavy Attacks poison the foe, with its Special Moveset having even more support options. Flygon is Wally's "main" Pokémon, being overall his strongest, having the most powerful attacks in his moveset and great mobility, boasting both powerful projectiles and melee attacks. This makes it the team's "anchor", although it can't do everything by itself, with few of its attacks having special properties. It's also the largest and heaviest Pokémon in his team, making it easier to combo, even if it's capable of outright flying off screen. Like Roselia, it can also obscure its actions by creating a sandstorm. Its Light Attacks are capable of creating short combos while its Heavy Attacks launch foes away, with its more unique moves being in its Special Attacks. Moveset (WIP) Trainer Skill Wally's Trainer Skill, Deep Breath, is one of the strongest in the game, making up for his relatively weak Pokémon team, but it can only be used once per match, so you must be careful as to when you use it. Effectively, it puts the field in a "slow motion" mode that halves the speed of everything except Wally's own Pokémon. This allows them to essentially freely combo the foe without risking being attacked themselves. This lasts five seconds in total. Kecleon Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Roselia Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Flygon Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Characters